The Life and Times of Sarah Cooper: Sarah's Magical Adventure!
'''The Life and Times of Sarah Cooper: Sarah's Magical Adventure! '''is a 3D platform game published by UbiSoft and developed by WayForward Technologies released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. It is based off the cartoon ''The Life and Times of Sarah Cooper ''and is the first game in the trilogy of games based on the cartoon. The success of this game brought about two sequels, The Life and Times of Sarah Cooper: Time Warp and The Life and Times of Sarah Cooper: Animal Antics! Summary Mayhem and maladies have struck the Tasnica Royal Mall when Sarah gets her Dream Come True Amulet stolen by her rival Evangeline Lionheart! Now it's up to you and Sarah to save the mall and her friends from her before it's too late! Explore different levels in different sections, fight tough bosses and collect cool stuff so you can return the mall back to normal. Story At the Tasnica Royal Mall, where Sarah is paying a visit during a Visit to the Village, she and her brother notice a few things are weird, such as the portals in different areas and a strange resemblance to the Crash Bandicoot trilogy... It is then that Evangeline reveals she snuck into Wisp House Tower after Sarah left for Tasnica Village, by giving the portrait of Enchantra the password ( "abstinence"), and swiped the amulet from her trunk. Now she has hidden Energy Crystals that power up the Amulet Fragment Locator, broke the amulet into five pieces and kidnapped Sarah's frIends. Sarah and Carl together look for the amulet fragments while collecting energy crystals throughout the worlds. Once the fragments are found, the first one is held in the Great Forest by Jenn Wickersham holding Estella captive; the second by Ivyanne Greensprout in the Upper Land where she is holding Miranda hostage; the third, at the Kakkara Desert where Chloe is taken prisoner by Melanie Dodgson, and the fourth in St. Elle's Seabed where Dorsola Finn is holding Vivian as a prisoner. Once the final amulet fragments is found in the Avalarian Holyland, Sarah and Evangeline duke it out, while Sarah defeats her and with the complete amulet, the mall returns to normal. Sarah and her friends then go to their weekend jobs at the respective sections of the mall. If the player collects every Energy Crystal, Wishing Blossom, Golden Headpiece and Gem, the post-credits scene reveals that Carl and Zelda are building a time machine, hinting at the possibility of a sequel. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to ''TY the Tasmanian Tiger, ''with some ''Ōkami ''elements added in. Sarah is able to jump, do wall kicks, attack with her wand and dagger, double jump, glide, and even use different types of magic. The game also includes Sarah's present from the cartoon from her Aunt Zelda, the Celestial Paintbrush. She can use this to use different effects of the God's brush techniques, such as Power Slash or Greensprout. Each technique is required to progress through levels, which must be revisited with the new techniques. Voice Cast Emily Hart: Sarah Cooper Yuri Lowenthal: Carl Cooper Ariel Winter: Estella Blackthorne Eden Sher: Miranda Monkshood Cree Summer: Chloe Robertson Michaela Zee: Vivian Xianjiang Hayden Panetierre: Evangeline Lionheart Trivia Category:Video Games